What the hell?
by Lady Darlings
Summary: Finn went to the Home Economics room to go help out his girlfriend for the bake sale. What he saw wasn't what he expected. In fact, he was caught way off guard. S01E09 - Wheels. Puck/Quinn  implied  & a little Finn/Quinn ish


**Title: What the hell?**

**By: Lady Darlings**

**Small Author's note: First Glee Fanfic/oneshot/drabble that I ever published on here. I'm sorta... worried about this one. I'm really _craving_ Quick so I went ahead and watched the _baking_ scene all over again and I thought, what was Finn thinking throughout all of this? Here's my small take on it. A bit OOC I think. I hope you enjoy nonetheless :] **

**Pairing: Puck/Quinn implied; with slight Finn/Quinn-ish.**

**Summary: Finn went to the Home Economics room to go help out his girlfriend for the bake sale. What he saw wasn't what he expected. In fact, he was caught way off guard. Season 1, episode 09 -Wheels.**

* * *

><p>Lately Quinn's angry <em>all the time<em>. And when she wasn't angry she was quiet and contemplative. He knew it was probably because she had a lot of issues (& she was pregnant and he heard that they get moody sometimes) and he knew as a good boyfriend he should go help her out somehow. But honestly, a dude can only take so much. He's still overwhelmed by the fact that _he's going to be a _**father **and that he has so much _bills _ to pay for her and then there's Rachel … He cleared his thoughts. In any case, he _is_ trying to look for a job. It's just that not a lot of people are hiring – especially high school kids.

He honestly didn't know what else to do.

"Maybe you should go help your girlfriend out. I heard she's in the home ec room baking some cupcakes."

That sounded like a good idea, he thought. He stood up and headed to the home ec room, leaving his wheelchair behind. He can't help her sitting down anyway.

* * *

><p>"<em>That was perfectly measured!<em>"

That was Quinn's voice for sure. Although, he's never heard her so happy before and it's a bit refreshing compared to all the angry remarks directed at him. In fact, it's been awhile since she's laughed and even when she did it was mostly just a smile and a small chuckle. He stood outside the classroom not knowing what to do and not wanting to end her small little happiness. She wouldn't stop laughing and there was a part of him that felt a bit hurt that it wasn't _him _who ever made her laugh that way. In fact, who **is **making her laugh like that?

"_Here you go!_"

Was that Puck? That was definitely Puck. What was he doing in there? He shouldn't jump into conclusions. Making up his mind, and hearing the laugher die down a little, he walked in and what he saw, wasn't what he expected. At all.

He had to admit, even though he heard her laughing outside he was still caught off guard. No it wasn't because there was powder, eggs, sugar all around the place. No it wasn't because his girlfriend was covered in baking powder. No it wasn't because his best friend was in the room with his girlfriend. But because he was in there with her _alone_ and she was… _smiling_. Smiling with no care in the world. In all their relationship, she's never _once_ smiled like that before.

Heck, he didn't think he'd ever seen his best friend _that_ happy before either.

"What the hell?"

He saw them separate reluctantly, as if they didn't want to. In fact, he felt as if he was intruding something that he shouldn't have. Which was weird because Quinn was _his_ girlfriend and as far as he knew, he could intrude all he wants especially when all she was doing was baking… with his best friend.

"We're baking!" she said happily, having her hands out with a smile. He could also see Puck trying to hide a grin by looking down at their mess.

"I can see that." Was all he can manage out. Even though he can not only see that they were _baking_ but they were also _really close_ and are surrounded by … sparks?

Which didn't make sense to him at all.

"I'm going to go change."

He saw Puck linger even though he told her (he didn't think Puck was talking to him) that he was going to go change. He saw Quinn give out another small yet sweet smile while looking down at her powder covered fingers. It didn't look like she even wanted to clean herself up (which was weird because as far as he knew, Quinn was kind of a neat freak). It was like she didn't even want their little thing/moment to end.

He then watched Puck walk by him with a straight face. Not even saying a word to him. Although he swore he heard a small chuckle as he walked out the door.

He looked at Quinn who was still contemplating at her hands and asked, "Do you need some help?"

She smiled gently at her hands once more and looked up at him, "Nah. I can handle it."

* * *

><p><strong>Heh. Please read and Review! :]<strong>

**Let's all hope for some more Puck/Quinn during Season 3 yeah?**


End file.
